Lucas Kane
Lucas Kane is one of the main protagonists and three main playable characters (the other two being Carla Valenti and Tyler Miles) in ''Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy. ''He is also the central protagonist of the game overall. Lucas' role in the story begins with the murder of John Winston at Doc's Diner - a murder he cannot remember committing. As the New York Police Department hunts him down, Lucas delves deeper into the conspiracies surrounding the crime. By the end of the game, Lucas eventually finds himself as the last hope of the human race in the face of total destruction by either a secret totalitarian government or a race of sentient artificial lifeforms. Profile Early Life Lucas was born and raised on the Wishita Military Base with his older brother, Markus Kane, where the two lived with their parents, John and Mary Kane. The two parents worked as scientists and they studied a newly discovered Artifact. Mary continued working near the Artifact while pregnant with Lucas and thus unintentionally exposed him to the Artifact's source (not knowing the consequences). Flashback Sequence 1: This exposure would be the origin of his supernatural powers, most predominately expressed in premonitions. In a flashback, Lucas experiences a premonition after he chooses to not play with the group of children on the base, including Markus, despite Markus' pleas. The children decide to play hide-and-seek in an off-limits hangar. However, the hangar is about to explode as shown to Lucas in a vision. Thus, he attempts to warn the children and ultimately succeeds with his brother but struggles with the rest; the success of finding them and convincing them to leave in time is left to the player. Flashback Sequence 2: After the incident in the hangar that exploded, Lucas expresses a desire to investigate the secret hangar where their mother worked. He states excitedly that there could be "alien spaceships" amongst other imaginative things. Despite an apprehensive Markus countering that there could be "dangerous weapons" or danger in general, Markus ends up agreeing to go with Lucas. They both sneak out of the house and past the guards on the base. However, at a critical junction, it becomes evident that it would be impossible to reach the hangar without a distraction, so Markus allows Lucas to proceed while letting himself get caught. Lucas was then able to sneak past and see a shocking sight that would be the Chroma Source, although the player cannot see it in this flashback and it is likely that Lucas himself does not understand what he truly saw that night. Flashback Sequence 3: Even as time went on, the hangar explosion involving the children was still a topic of conversation. Already seen as an outsider and loner, this oddity would only exacerbate Lucas' bizarre status and continue to make him stand out from the rest of the children on base. His actions and claim to have a vision seeing what would occur in the hangar would lead to an argument between his parents as to whether or not Lucas truly had the power to see into the future. However, the conversation ends with Lucas being discovered by his parents who caught him listening in on the argument. Adulthood Eventually the Kanes left the Wishita Military Base. In 1999, Lucas and Markus' parents died in a car accident. The two brothers were left grieving. Markus took up the parental role in Lucas' life, but when he deemed Lucas was independent, he left to pursue priesthood at Saint Paul's Church. However, this created a rift between the brothers that was never fully repaired. Lucas perceived his brother's actions as abandonment, and this combined with the lingering grief of his parents' death led him to become withdrawn and aloof. While Markus pursued priesthood, Lucas went on to be a computer maintenance engineer at the Naser & Jones Bank in Manhattan of New York City. Within the last few years, he met Tiffany Harper and fell in love with her. Soon, the two started dating, but separated one month prior to the Doc's Diner incident because of Lucas' inability to fully let others into his life. Investigative Phase .|left]] At Doc's Diner, Lucas sits in a bathroom stall, clutching a bloody knife. In a trance-like state, Lucas stumbles out of the stall and takes John Winston by surprise, subsequently killing him with three stab wounds to the heart. Lucas quickly snaps out of the trance and falls backwards, horrified by what he has done. In a panic, he proceeds to clean up the scene and then flees the restaurant before the police officer at the diner discovers the body. After exiting, he takes the subway out of the neighborhood and returns to his apartment. While sleeping, Lucas relives the murder and awakes screaming just as his victim turns to look at him. Relieved for a moment, he believes it to be a horrible nightmare. But upon noticing the blood on his bedsheets, he glances at his arms and recalls taking the knife and carving symbols on his forearms. However distressed he is, Lucas attempts to move forwards with his day, getting ready for work. Upon exiting his bedroom, Markus calls him with the proposition they go to their parents' graves together, also admitting the ulterior motive of wanting to see Lucas. Lucas tells Markus that he needs to talk to him, however, he does not say what happened, only that it was serious. Markus tells Lucas to meet him in the park in half an hour. Lucas continues to get ready to leave when he receives a premonition of a police officer that arrests him after seeing the bloodstained sheets and clothes lying on the floor. Lucas tidies up, but experiences a hallucination or supernatural vision when he touches the bloodstained sweater. He has another hallucination of John Winston after wrapping bandages around his arm. Finally, as he is about to leave, a police officer knocks on his door, demanding that Lucas open the door. Once he opens the door, the officer states the neighbors reported hearing screaming coming from Lucas' apartment. The officer comes inside and after being satisfied that nothing is amiss, apologizes for the intrusion and then leaves. Lucas then goes to meet Markus and confides in him what had happened the night before. They talk, but Lucas eventually leaves, frustrated that Markus still won't listen to him. However, as he is leaving, he has a premonition of a young boy falling through the ice into the freezing water. As he turns to run towards the boy, he notices the police officer from the diner is patrolling the area and will inevitably see Lucas if he saves the child. Despite the risk, Lucas jumps into the water to save the boy and successfully resuscitates him. The police officer and Lucas acknowledge each other through a glance, but the officer lets Lucas go. Lucas goes to work and finds himself ill. After recuperating, he returns to his office and sits down at his computer across from Warren. When Warren receives a call that one of the computer stations is down, Lucas offers to go and fix the problem instead. However, he experiences hallucinations of large insects chasing him around the office space. He eventually comes to with Warren, his co-worker, trying to comfort Lucas. Shaken, Lucas quickly leaves. That night, Lucas ponders about his situation. Despite feeling physically exhausted, it is seen that he is growing physically stronger after kicking his punching bag off the hook. Later, Tiffany comes by to grab the remaining items from his place. When Lucas goes to sleep that night, he has a nightmare of a child and wakes up, screaming. At the cemetery, Lucas meets Markus and places flowers at their parents' grave. When Lucas closes his eyes, he recalls life on the military base as a child. After Markus calls Lucas' name a few times to bring him back to reality, he tells Lucas about Agatha, a woman who might be able to help. Markus expresses his skepticism, stating he "doesn't really believe in any of this" but also states that he "sincerely hopes that Agatha can give Lucas some kind of answer." Lucas decides to pay Agatha a visit. Upon entering her house, it seems abandoned as no one answers his calls. He searches through the antique, dilapidated house, going through several rooms, including a room full of caged birds. He eventually finds a blind, elderly woman who uses a wheelchair, who identifies herself as Agatha. After doing the chores Agatha asks, she uses her psychic powers to find the true killer, the one who possessed Lucas that night at the restaurant. He's able to remember the Oracle, who had erased all memory of himself along with the events leading up to the murder. Agatha is disturbed by the discovery and tells Lucas to come another time. He returns home that night to a phone call of someone speaking in a foreign tongue. A storm erupts around him, causing objects to fly at him and hurtles Lucas over the edge of the balcony, though Lucas grasps onto the edge, screaming for help. Coincidentally, Markus drops by for a visit to see how things went with Agatha only to find Lucas hanging on the balcony ledge and pulls him up. Markus believes that Lucas had attempted to kill himself, but Lucas denies it and instead expresses his anxieties over what's happening to him. Markus calms down and agrees to help him, staying to take care of him. Despite Markus' objection, Lucas convinces his brother to allow him to go to work after resting for a day. At the Naser & Jones Bank, Lucas experiences another premonition, this time seeing either Tyler or Carla (depending on the player's choice) arrive at the bank to come and question him. As Lucas is now aware of this fact, he prepares himself. Despite his odd behavior during the questioning, Tyler or Carla thanks him and leave. After work, Lucas heads back to Agatha's house to find the door ajar. When he explores, he finds Agatha dead and that the police have been called to her house. He finds a newspaper that she left for him before he escapes. Before touching the door handle, another premonition happens, warning him not to enter the apartment. Just as the police hold him up, he embarks on using his new found strength in incapacitating them, evading cars and bullets, then running and jumping 50 feet from a truck to a train, much to the witnessed disbelief of the police. .]] Fugitive Phase With nowhere else to go, Lucas finds refuge at Saint Paul's Church. Utterly depleted after walking all night, he sleeps on the pews. Lucas awakes upon hearing noises in the church. He gets up and hears Agatha calling his name. He finds her at the front near the altar. Lucas is perplexed as he thought she was dead, but she states that she "is in a way", but that she had promised to tell him what she knows. She assures Lucas that he is not insane nor a murderer, but at the "wrong place at the wrong time." Lucas questions her further and she tells him of the Oracle. She then warns Lucas that "they are coming" and to "save himself". She mentions the word "Quechnitlan" before disappearing. The stone angel statues then come to life and attack Lucas. Before Lucas is killed, he's awoken by Markus who tells him the police will come to the church and question the priest and likely put him under surveillance. Despite questioning Lucas' mental state, he lets him go, fearing an encounter with the police would mean the end of Lucas. .]] On the run as a fugitive, Lucas goes to Tiffany's place. As he waits in her apartment, the television turns on to a program where Dimitri Kuriakin, an expert on Mayan culture, is being interviewed. Tiffany arrives home and is shocked to see Lucas, but embraces him and states her love for him. Just moments later, the doorbell rings and Tiffany peeks out to see that the police are at the door. She holds them off for a few moments before opening the door, giving Lucas time to hide and evade capture. Lucas then visits the museum under the guise of a journalist. He goes and learns from Kuriakin that the murder he committed in the diner was a Mayan sacrifice, meant to unlock a way to look into the "Other World" in search of a prophesized child. Kuriakin states that the Oracle himself could never dirty his hands in murder, but instead selects an individual to carry out the deed for him and thus allow him to see into the other realm. The person chosen is called the "Executor" and this allows the Oracle to take complete control of the Executor to complete the sacrifice. However, the Executor was normally supposed to kill themselves after the ceremony, but Lucas did not despite being an Executor himself. Lucas reveals who he is to Kuriakin and shows him his forearms. Kuriakin realizes the prophecy is true and escorts Lucas down an alternate exit to avoid the security guard. After going down the alternate exit with Kuriakin, a car appears that tries to kill Lucas. Kuriakin is killed in the incident but in his final moments, tells Lucas the "Oracle kills to find the child." Lucas is then transported to an alternate world where he is confronted by the Oracle himself. The Oracle finds out that Lucas has been exposed to the Chroma, which explains why Lucas has been able to evade his attempts at killing him. Nonetheless, he attempts to kill Lucas once more by summoning a creature that chases him. After successfully evading death again, Lucas is able to see a council of hooded figures who are talking with the Oracle. Back at the hotel, Lucas receives a premonition that the Oracle is in the church where Markus works. After calling Markus, he convinces him to lock the doors and call the police, though Markus is resistant at first. The police then knock down Lucas' door, only to find the room empty with Lucas perched above the window. Lucas receives another phone call and learns Tiffany is being held hostage by the Oracle at an abandoned amusement park atop a roller coaster ride. Lucas travels to the park, having accepted his fate by this point. He goes through the park and takes a car up to the top of the roller coaster where Tiffany is and unties her from the post. However, just as the two reunite, the Oracle appears and sends them both plummeting to their death. Resurrection Phase .|left]] Lucas relives another flashback where he and Markus try and sneak into the hangar where their mother works. It is there that young Lucas is seen to have discovered what is assumed to be the Chroma, though he does not realize its significance at the time. Lucas is then discovered to be alive as he contacts Carla and meets with her at the cemetery, specifically at Tiffany's grave. He proves his innocence by the knowledge he presents Carla, which corroborates the facts or knowledge she herself has obtained during her investigation. They come to an agreement to work together for the sake of saving humanity from the forces that are vying to obtain control of the world. Lucas has a dream where he sees the child he saw before in his dreams, now knowing she is the Indigo Child, and awakes, screaming. Carla comes out of her room to comfort him. They then arrive at the St. Thomas Orphanage and Lucas goes in to find Jade, who is a child with autism that is mute and reportedly doesn't eat either. Upon finding her, Lucas picks her up and tries to escape from the Oracle. The Oracle had the same vision of the child's location as Lucas, and blocks the front entrance, forcing Lucas to flee to the rooftop where the two men fight, displaying their incredible hand-to-hand combat and supernatural abilities. The Oracle is ultimately defeated and fellow workers for the Orange Clan, the Urban Soldiers, chase Lucas with helicopters, who escapes by running across the side of the buildings and abruptly disappearing into one of the apartment buildings. Inside the room, Lucas finds Agatha, who tells Lucas to give her the child. Unwillingly to part with Jade, Agatha reveals herself to be The A.I of the Purple Clan. They are revealed to be the ones who resurrected Lucas to fulfill their plans for world domination. Lucas can either hand over Jade or refuse, which leads either way to him encountering Carla with a homeless man outside in the streets below. The homeless man leads Carla and Lucas and Jade (if Jade was not given to the AI) through the sewers to an abandoned underground subway station that also serves as the base for another mysterious group called The Invisibles. If Lucas managed to convince Markus to lock the doors and to call the police, he will also be in the base. They then meet with the leader of The Invisibles, Bogart, who has considerable knowledge of the situation and wishes to prevent the Clans from obtaining unlimited power, which is achieved by bringing Jade to a Chroma Source. He goes on to explain that the closest source is in the Wishita Military Base, which Lucas states is where he grew up. Lucas is then entrusted with the mission of defeating both of the Clans and hearing the secret of the Indigo Child first. With the mission understood, the group is left to rest before traveling to the military base tomorrow. Lucas goes and lies down, but is unable to sleep. Carla comes in later and the two eventually sleep together under the premise that this could very well be the last night they have together. Lucas' fate Lucas's story has three possible endings. In each, however, one thing is constant; Lucas lives together with Carla and they are expecting their child. At the time of his narration, Lucas is in a pose of deep thought. Powers and Abilities Due to being exposed to the Chroma while still in his mother's womb, Lucas developed strange abilities growing up that presumably become dormant sometime after becoming a young adult, until they were awakened after being mind controlled. As a child, Lucas manifested small flashes of precognition, one example being when he foresaw the building his brother was in burning down. However, these abilities eventually became suppressed by some force. After being possessed by the Oracle and seeing the green insects at work, Lucas found himself being stronger and faster than ever before, being able to kick his punching bag of its hook and into the kitchen area of his apartment. While escaping the police Lucas found himself being able to dodge bullets, telekinetically push people and perform incredible acrobatic feats, as well leap impossibly high. He also became aware of the ability to see through the eyes of the Oracle, which the latter was slightly aware of, and experienced psychic visions of Jade. After dying and being resurrected by the Purple Clan, Lucas appeared to become even more powerful. In his first fight against the Oracle, Lucas showed he could use his telekinesis to a much larger degree, becoming able to fly and run on walls, while being more durable to pain. However, his abilities appeared to drain him somewhat. In his second battle against the Oracle, he showed the ability to blast some form of energy at the Oracle, which he also used against the leader of the Purple Clan. Should Lucas hear the Secret of Jade, it is unknown what he hears or what new powers and abilities he has been given. Trivia *It is likely that Lucas is an atheist or agnostic, as he states to Markus when offered a cross, "... you know I don't believe in all that..." In addition, he has a fondness of Nietzsche's "Thus Spoke Zarathustra". *Lucas is stated as being left-handed, as revealed through an autopsy of the man Lucas killed, although this may be due to the Oracle's possession, making it a possibility the Oracle is the one who's actually left-handed. *Lucas hates coffee, as revealed when Lucas examines the drink while at Doc's Diner. *In the fail endings, Lucas will either commit suicide, get imprisoned in jail, put into a mental hospital or simply die. He can also have an accidental overdose if he takes pain medication and drinks alcohol. *The photograph Lucas keeps at his job, where he and Markus are standing side by side, evidently has Lucas' appearance from the beta version of the game. **The brothers' arms are also clipping through each other's shoulder. *The voice actor for Lucas Kane, David Gasman, also voices Tyler Miles, the Police Captain, and other miscellaneous voices in the game. **Gasman has also voiced a number of different characters in Heavy Rain, another Quantic Dream game directed by David Cage. **He also voiced in Beyond: Two Souls as Officer J. Sherman. **He was also in Detroit: Become Human as the police officer that appears in the chapter “Midnight Train”. External Links *- Character profile on Gamespot Gallery Early Game Development Lucasconcept.jpg|Concept art of Lucas Kane. LucasKane1(Alpha).jpeg|Alpha version of Lucas. LucasKane1(Beta).jpeg|Beta version of Lucas. LucasKane2(Beta).png Main Game File:Fahrenheit artwork windows-playstation2-xbox8.jpg|Lucas' appearance throughout the course of the game. Fahrenheit™ 20170313194636 (2).png|Lucas as he appears in the first half of the game. Fugitive lucas 7.PNG|Fugitive outfit indoors. Lucaskaneyoung2(2).PNG|A young Lucas Kane. Lucaskanefugitive2.PNG|Fugitive outfit. Lucaskanedead2.PNG|Lucas Kane resurrected. Lucas ps2 save icon.gif|Playstation 2 save icon. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Invisibles